One shot (s)
by waterlooroad-jessica-SVU
Summary: Sucky title but open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: So here's a new fic. Not sure if it'll be a one-shot or a series of one shots. That depends on reviews. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. And this one is set before the whole Lewis saga so somewhere in season 14.

**Bensidy apartment.**

"Oh god Bri...dont stop" Olivia whispered as he slowly teased her.

After their friday night dinner date, Brian had surprised her with a room in a four star hotel for them to finally have some alone time; his mom was looking after their six month old daughter for the night so they could reconnect with each other physically.

"Ssh baby...tonight is gonna be special" he whispered back, kissing her spot under her ear, causing her to groan.

"I...want everything tonight."

"I thought you would; that's why I came prepared" he said, standing up to retrieve the small bag from their case.

"No holding back?" She asked, leaning up on her elbows to watch him.

"Not tonight; everything you love and more. You wont be able to remember your name once I've finished." He winked as he walked back over and climbed on the bed.

"Promise?"

"Oh, I promise all right."

Leaning in, he kissed her softly again until she looked at him with pleading eyes; placing one more kiss on her plump, swollen lips, he unzipped the bag.

"Ready?" He asked.

Olivia nodded, knowing he loved it when she stayed silent during their love-making.

"You know what to do."

Obediently she changed positions on the bed and got on all fours in front of him; she smiled happily at what she knew was coming.

He knelt behind her and moved her hair away from her neck, allowing him to kiss her neck as he placed the blindfold over her eyes so she couldnt see what he was doing but so it also heightened her other senses.

Slowly he kissed her her back until he reached her backside; he gently massaged her cheeks before guiding her to lie back on the bed - on her front - and squirting massage oil onto her skin. She gasped at the cool sensation followed by his hands kneading the knots in her back; she allowed the sensations to relax her enough to almost send her to sleep.

Just as she thought she might have fallen asleep, she felt the pressure of a finger entering her backside; making sure she was ready, he entered the butt plug and then turned her over. He leant over her body and kissed her, soft to start with but then more passionately, as he let his hand wonder down her body to her caress her breasts then travelled futher.

Wanting to see the look in her eyes as he entered her, he removed the blindfold and let his finger enter her; she gasped quietly as he moved the digit in and out and twisting it before adding a second and then a third finger.

When she was ready, he lined his cock up with her entrance and kissed her, slowly pushing in; she groaned at the sensation of been filled in both holes, desperate to feel more. Grabbing Brian's hand, she silently pleaded for him to continue before feeling him move; her back arched as he pushed harder and faster whilst his finger rubbed her clit. She knew she wouldn't let long thanks to his relentless teasing all evening so wasnt surprised when she came mere minutes later; she moaned breathlessly as he continued on causing a second orgasm to approach with force.

"Bri..." she whispered.

"Fight it Liv"

"Cant"

"Don't come baby; fight it."

As he kissed her neck and carressed her breasts, pulling her nipples, she constantly lifted up to meet him as he thrusted in, desperate not to disobey him; clamping her eyes shut, she felt her body shaking as she fought against the sensations until she heard him say:

"Come baby" he ordered as he squeezed her clit and wiggled the butt plug and finally releasing inside of her at the same time.

Collapsing on the bed at the side of her, he discarded the plug and blindfold before curling her into the side of his body and pulling the light sheet of them.

"Love you Bri..."

"I love you too baby"

**End. Please review and let me know if you want another one shot or if I should leave it there. I am open to other pairings to try but I'm still getting used to writing these kinds of scenes so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors notes: glad you guys enjoyed the first one shot. Thanks to **Pyramidcalyxx** for your review. That means alot considering how hot yours are.

The next one shot is Bensaro. What would've happened if Nick had found Olivia drowing her sorrows in a bar after her break up with Brian?

As Nick Amaro headed inside the cop bar around the corner from the preceint, his eyes instantly noticed a slight tipsy Olivia Benson sitting at a bar, clearly nursing a glass of wine.

"Hey Liv" he said as he sat on the stool next to her and ordered a beer.

"Hi Nick" she replied, trying to stay positive.

"How many have you had?" He asked, sipping his beer as she knocked back the remainder of wine in her glass and ordered another.

"Not enough"

"Everything okay?"

"Brian and I broke up."

"Sorry..."

"Yeah right, you never liked him" she remarked.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not...you deserve better than him."

"Don't talk about him like that; he was there when I really needed him" she snapped, defending him.

"Fine"

As she knocked another glass back and stood up, she stumbled against him.

"Okay...I think it's time for you to go home"

"I dont want to go home" she hissed, not wanting to go back to the apartment she shared with her ex.

"Come on"

He lifted an arm around his neck and helped her out the bar and into a cab; when they reach his apartment, she stumbled to the sofa, stripping off her top.

"It's so hot in here" she pouted, pulling him towards her by his tie. "And so are you."

"Liv, you're drunk and upset"

"And you dont want this? Honestly?" She whispered into his ear. "I've seen you checking me out? Wishing it was you I was with and not him"

"Liv...come on" he said as she undid his belt.

She ignored him, kissing his neck and up til she reached his lips; he hesitated for a second before reciprocating. One by one, each item of clothing was disposed of until Olivia found herself on the sofa, Nick inbetween her legs and entering her. There wasnt any love between them but it was the alcohol on Olivia's part and the length of time Nick had gone without sex on his part; within minutes, he came inside of her at the same time as her.

As he regained his breath, he found Olivia strugglong to keep her eyes open; she felt horrible for sleeping with someone else, nevermind that it was her partner, just hours after her break up. She felt Nick lifting her up and settling her in his bed, covers over her before pulling on his sweats and settling down on the sofa; he knew she would regret it in the morning when her hangover had kicked in but he wouldnt hold it against her. Afterall it was only a one time thing that had happened due to alcohol.

**End. Let me know what pairing you want next or if there is a specific place or time you want it to happen. Apologies if this one isnt as good as the first one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: I will not write Amaro/Rollins one shots. If there are other pairings you wish to have then let me know.

Next up is Bensidy again. What if on the plan to the Bahamas, Brian decided he wanted to have some fun.

Taking Brian's hand as she hung up from Nick's call, he smiled and looked forwards to spending the holidays in the Bahamas with her boyfriend; she'd never really celebrated before so was happy to be actually doing something.

"All sorted?" He questioned.

"As of now, I'm on vacation time" she answered, switching her phone off and placing it in her bag.

"You nervous?" He asked, knowing she wasnt particularly fond of the whole taking off and landing aspect of the flight.

"A little; I've never liked this part." She admitted as she threw a blanket over them and took his hand underneath as she snuggled against him as much as the seatbelt would allow.

"Just relax; I've got you" he whispered as he let his hand wonder over her thigh.

"Bri...what are you...?" She whispered back as she felt him undo the zipper on her slacks and slip his hand into her underwear.

"Sssh, just go to sleep and keep quiet; bite on my coat if you need to"

She sighed and buried her face into his shoulder, feeling his fingers running along her folds, occassionally dipping inside of her; feeling her breath hitch and the plane beginning to take off, he inserted a finger, followed by another as he rubbed at her clit. Within minutes, she had came around his fingers and relaxed herself enough to sleep for the rest of the flight; carefully without anyone noticing, he zipped her slacks back up, kissed her and drifted off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

**Bensaro. FYI, no Maria or daughter.**

"Well, thisnis a whole different world serpico"

The first words Olivia Benson had said to her now husband Nick Amaro when he'd been introduced to the squad after Elliot had put his papers in.

After months of trying, he had saved her life from predator and subsequently, earned her trust; from that day forward, she had slowly learned to open up to him and form a friendship that had changed into a relationship.

Here she was, two years later dancing with her husband for their first dance at their wedding reception; her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist as the song ended and he leant in to kiss her lovingly.

When the reception had ended, Nick took her hand and led them up to the hotel room he had booked in surprise, little knowing she had a surprise of her own; carrying her over the threshold, he lay her on the bed and kissed her more passionately.

"Hi there, Mrs Amaro" he grinned.

"Hi..." she whispered. "I have a surprise for you too; give me a second."

She kissed him again before disappeared into the en-suite; she returned to the room and smiled at him, waiting for the obvious to hit.

He looked at her stomach and noticed the obvious bulge followed by the text, 'cant wait to meet you daddy'; grinning stupidly, he looked at her when she nodded before lifting her into his arms and spinning her round.

"How far?" He asked.

"Four months; I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you. You're gonna be a daddy"

"I love you so much" he said, lying her back on the bed and kissing her.

Slowly he let the kisses travel down her body, throwing her underwear on the floor, until her reached her centre; she moaned softly as he entered her softly and moved. The pace gentle and soft until he brought them both over the edge; as they tried to even out their breathing, he looked over at his wife and rested a hand on her bump, looking forward to the happy times to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own SVU or its characters.

Authors note: apologises for the lack of updates. Been away for a wekk. This one shit is more of a fluffy one than a smutty one and is on the back if the finale. Enjoy.

Settling in her armchair with her new foster son, Olivia Benson smiled happily at the new adventure she was about to embark upon so suddenly. After the judge had asked her if she would be willing to foster the young baby boy, she didnt hesitate to decline the request and accepted immediately.

Heading back to her apartment she had borrowed a car seat and basinette from Children's services until she could go to the store the next day.

Watching Noah stare at her contentedly, she kissed his hand as it reached up to her facr.

"Hi baby boy; you're finally gonna have a proper home. I'm going to make sure of it, I promise" she whispered, stroking his cheek with a finger. "You deserve better than you've had, we both do; I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I can keep you"

As she went to settle him in the basinette so she could make herself a drink and a bottle for Noah, there was a knock on the door; carefully, she lifted her son onto her hip and opened the door to find Brian standing there, his appearance dishevelled.

"Bri..." she whispered.

"Hi Liv"

They stared at each other until Noah made a noise and broken them from their silence.

"Do you wanna come in?" She offered, moving to the side to let him.

"If you're busy, I can come back"

"Please Bri..."

He nodded and entered, closing the door behind him and following her to the kitchenette, watching as she made a bottle up one handed.

"Whose the little guy?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Noah" she answered, stating the obvious.

"The name you always wanted to call your son if you ever had a child" he remembered, recalling a conversation they had once had.

"Yeah" she whispered." I was asked by the Judge if I would consider fostering him and getting him out of the system"

"That's great Liv"

"Is it?" She asked, leaning against the counter as she fed Noah.

"Of course."

"Not what you said before when I asked you about tje possibility of looking after him"

"I was stupid; I miss you Liv, I miss us"

"So you say" she replied, looking at her baby boy.

"I do...I wanna do this with you; I dont want you having to do this alone"

"Bri...I needed you" she said, her voice trembling as she looked at him. "Lewis...he almost...he tried to rape me; and I needed you to hold me and tell me it would be alright"

"It will be; I'm not going anyway, not if you'll take me back"

She stared at him, her eyes filling with tears before she nodded and cried against him, allowing all the emotions of the last few weeks to come out and disappear.

"I've got you." He whispered, stroking her hair as she leant into his embrace. "Both of you"

She sighed and looked at Noah; only a few months ago, Brian didnt want a family but now...he couldnt want anything more.

After settling Noah into the basinette at the side of the bed, Brian took Olivia in his arms as they laid in the bed and kissed her hair; for the first time in months, the only reason Olivia awoke during the night was to see to her son and not because of nightmares or missing Brian.


End file.
